The mechanism of the enzyme-catalyzed incorporation of the 1-amino-2-propanol moiety of threonine into corrinoid will be studied by help of the experience gained with a non-enzymatic model system. The mechanism of action of NMN deamidase will be studied. A new enzyme system for the formation of delta-aminolevulinic acid from plants will be studied in more detail.